Possessive
by rxmirezr
Summary: Él se pone celoso cuando ella habla con chicos. Él la abraza siempre firme y con fuerza. Él le dice que es suya entre besos. Él se molesta cuando ella recibe confesiones de amor. Él la quiere sólo para sí mismo. Él es tan posesivo. Y a ella le encanta.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tachibana Higuchi. La historia sí me pertenece.**

* * *

Natsume estaba molesto, por esa razón había optado por irse a recostar en algún rama de ese árbol que, de alguna manera, lo tranquilizaba. La razón de su molestia era, como de costumbre, aquella castaña de ojos marrones y sonrisa brillante.

¿Cómo era posible que ella no se diese cuenta de absolutamente nada? Era una niña muy tonta.

No se daba cuenta de las miradas que esos chicos le daban, tan repugnantes. Ni de la manera en que tenía a toda la población masculina a su merced. Y tampoco veía la envidia que todas las chicas le tenían; esas chicas la envidiaban, todas ellas deseaban ser capaces de odiar a Mikan Sakura, pero nadie lo lograba. Porque Mikan es demasiado dulce para ser odiada.

Pero ella no se percataba de esto, ella simplemente no veía nada. Ella seguía sonriéndole a todos los chicos, enamorándolos una y otra y otra y otra vez. Lo que provocaba que Natsume tuviese que espantarlos con esa mirada intimidante que hacía a todos temblar. Claro, eso tendría que hacerlo cuando Mikan no mirase, si no el intimidado terminaría siendo él, porque ella seguramente lo golpearía en la cabeza o le daría el tan repetitivo y cansino sermón sobre cómo debe ser más amigable con las personas.

Natsume suspiró con cansancio.

Definitivamente esa chica de bragas infantiles era como un grano en el culo.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a dormir una siesta y olvidarse de esa idiota por algunos minutos, ella apareció como por arte de Magia. O de Satán, mejor dicho.

Se detuvo justo bajo el árbol en que el que él se encontraba, para después mirar a todos lados como buscando a alguien y sonrió cuando lo encontró.

Natsume miró hacia donde ella miraba y apretó la mandíbula con enojo. Era un chico, un repugnante, estúpido, asqueroso, idiota, vomitivo chico sonriendo con nerviosismo. Ojalá le pagaran por cada vez que había visto a un chico sonreírle de esa manera a Mikan, aunque tampoco es como si lo necesitase mucho, con la paga que le daban por ser estrella especial era suficiente, absolutamente suficiente.

Conocía a ese chico, bueno, Natsume conocía a toda la academia. Según él, saber sobre el enemigo puede ser una gran ventaja. Ese idiota estaba en la clase Potencial, pero no recordaba su alice. De todos modos, el chico no era guapo ni nada. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, nada especial.

―Hola, Takumi ―sonrió Mikan de esa manera bonita que siempre le ha gustado a Natsume, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Eso lo enfureció.

Nadie más puede recibir esas sonrisitas de ella, sólo él. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chico? ¿Acaso quería morir o algo?

―Ho-hola, Mikan ―respondió el chico, Takumi al parecer, nervioso, muy nervioso. _Qué patético_, pensó Natsume con una mueca.

―¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? ―pregunta Mikan. Lo que hace sonreír a Natsume, si no la conociese tan bien no se habría percatado del imperceptible tono de desesperación.

Natsume se había dado cuenta de un montón de cosas en ese poco más de un año que llevaban de relación, tendrías que pasar un montón de tiempo con ella diariamente para percatarte de estas pequeñeces. Un ejemplo de estas cosas es la manera en la que cubría su impaciencia, enojo o cualquier otro sentimiento parecido en su voz para no opacar su amabilidad, a ella no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a los demás; por eso, aunque la persona con la que hablase fuese muy lenta para hablar o tartamudease, ella no le daba señales de nada excepto su sonrisa, su paciencia y su amabilidad.

Para el pelinegro no era algo difícil saber lo que seguía a continuación, por esta razón bajo cauteloso del árbol, de manera que ninguno de los dos lo notase. Con sigilo se posicionó detrás de Mikan, sin que esta se diese cuenta, y le pasó un brazo encima de los hombros.

La castaña lo miró y sonrió con una obvia y total felicidad.

―Hola, Natsume ―saludó ella, con su voz cargada de felicidad. Eso hizo sonreír levemente a Natsume, claro que si conoces a Natsume te darás cuenta que eso es lo más grande que alguien ha conseguido alguna vez.

Takumi o el idiota, como lo llamaba Natsume, se sorprendió al ver ese gesto en el pelinegro. Todos sus compañeros decían que él era peligroso, una arma hecha para matar, que apenas con mirarte te hacía temblar; pero viéndolo ahora, no lucía tan atemorizante.

Entonces, Natsume lo miró. Sus ojos carmesí parecía echar fuego, sus labios ya no sonreían de manera dulce, ahora estaban acomodados en una línea fría llena de desagrado. Takumi se arrepintió del reciente pensamiento que había tenido, él sí que era atemorizante.

―Lárgate, _ella es mía_ ―dijo firmemente.

El chico lo miró sorprendido y ya había corrido lejos antes de que pudiese decir "_Parangaricutirimicuaro_".

Mikan se desprendió del agarre de su novio, y lo empujó.

―¡Lo asustaste! ―reclamó, inflando los cachetes tiernamente. Eso casi hizo sonreír al pelinegro― ¡Y ni siquiera me dijo lo que tenía que decirme!

Natsume rodó los ojos con fastidio.

―Da igual, él sólo quería confesarse.

―¿Confesar qué? ―preguntó la castaña confundida.

¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? Nadie sabe...

―Sí que eres idiota.

Ella hizo un puchero, a lo que él sólo pudo sonreír casi imperceptiblemente. Aunque a veces lo sacase de sus casillas, a Natsume siempre le había gustado ese lado infantil e inocente que nadie más que Mikan tenía.

La castaña abrió la boca dispuesta a reclamarle un par de cositas al pelinegro, pero eso no sucedió ya que los labios de el chico la callaron. ¡Y de qué manera la callaron!

Los labios de Mikan eran tan suaves siempre, por eso a Natsume le encantaba besarlos, lamerlos, chuparlos, morderlos y un montón de cosas más. Él era tan posesivo, y besaba de esa manera. Reclamando lo que es suyo.

El beso era apasionado, y se sentía un poco desesperado. Mikan lo único que podía hacer era tratar de seguirle el ritmo, y cuando Natsume le pasó la lengua lentamente por el labio inferior, entreabrir la boca para dejar que el beso se tornase aún más profundo y así él pudiese degustar el sabor de la chica.

Él puso sus manos en la acentuada cadera de la chica y la pegó hacia sí, ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él. El pelinegro amaba cuando su chica hacia eso.

Natsume detuvo el beso, bajando sus labios por su mandíbula y cuello, luego subió por su oído.

―**_Eres mía_**―susurró, para después morderlo.

Y así, para cuando Mikan había reaccionado, él ya estaba unos metros delante de ella caminando hacia los dormitorios.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa.**

Bueno, tenía la idea de que este fuera un fanfic, pero al final decidí que lo haría un one-shoot porque no hay nada que continuar, sinceramente.

Así que sí.

**C H A U3.**


End file.
